Obviously Oblivious
by river.and.the.doctor
Summary: fill prompt: She has a girlfriend named lacey and a best friend named Santana. However, sometimes she can't help but think that, just maybe, those roles should definitely be reversed.
1. Chapter 1

**Fill for a tumblr prompt:**  
><strong>When Dani first meets Santana she had a girlfriend but after they befriend eachother Dani realizes she doesn't love her girlfriend anymore, but she loves her bestfriend<strong>

**I don't own glee or it's characters.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Showing up ten minutes before work, Dani isn't surprised to find that Santana isn't in yet. So, since there is almost no one in the diner she goes to work on cleaning the countertops.<p>

After fifteen minutes have past and there is still no sight of her friend however and she frowns a bit, still she doesn't worry. It's not the first and certainly won't be the last time that her new found friend is late for something.

She has gotten used to it by now and constantly teases Santana about it whenever she gets the chance. The other girl doesn't seem to mind much though, the eye rolls and snide remarks she gets in turn are obviously always meant in a playful way.

To be honest, when she first met Santana, here in this diner and had heard the latina go off on her friend Rachel she had been kind of scared of her. But, as she got to know her better Dani had come to realise that Santana's crude remarks were just her twisted way of showing she cared. Of course, as they had become better friends it had taken some getting used to when the jokes also became directed at her but somehow Dani had managed.

In fact, by now she could proudly say that she had learned to give back as good as she got.

In some weird way being friends with Santana, Rachel, and Kurt and being able to joke around with each other had only made Dani's confidence grow stronger.

Before her three friends had started working in the diner Dani didn't really have a lot of friends. Sure, she usually hung out with her girlfriend and her friends a lot, but still, those were Lacey's friends and not really hers.

Now however, she could definitely say that she had three best friends and she was very happy about that. The fact that they shared her extreme love for music was only a bonus in Dani's eyes.

It also makes her job a _lot_ more fun, especially when their grumpy boss Gunther isn't there to dampen their moods.

Unfortunately, today seems to be one of the days that he decides to check in on them and Dani greets him politely as he takes place at the bar and watches her work.

"Where is Santana?" he asks her in return, completely forgoing any kind of greeting himself.

It makes Dani fumble in surprise and her eyes quickly shift towards the clock. Santana is ten minutes late by now and she has no idea what to do next.

"Santana?" she thus squeaks, trying to find a way to get out of this situation without getting her friend in trouble. It seems likes the odds are in her favour however when, over Gunther's shoulder, she sees the subject of their conversation quietly enter through the diner's front door.

"Santana!" Dani half yells, making her friend's eyes go wide in shock. "Santana, ah yes! Santana is in the back grabbing more glasses" she quickly covers when she notices Gunther is trying to find the reason for her odd behaviour.

As her boss looks at her suspiciously she does her best to hold his gaze and keep a fake smile plastered in her face. From the corner of her eye she sees Santana blow her a thankful kiss and she only relaxes once more when the latina has managed to quietly sneak towards the door that leads to the diner's backroom.

Gunther's suspicious gaze is making her feel really uncomfortable and she shifts around on her feet. Luckily it isn't long until Santana saves her from anymore awkwardness by walking out behind the counter, carrying a box and announcing "here are the glasses you wanted smurfette".

The mischievous smile Dani sees over the top of the box makes her smirk back and she decides to ignore the little joke about her hair colour for now since Gunther is still watching them closely.

After that, in an unspoken agreement, they both go to work silently each of them hoping their boss will leave soon. Fortunately, after critiquing Santana about her dish washing skills, he does so and they are finally left alone.

Santana is the first to break the silence between them.

"Thanks for covering for me smurfette, I owe you one."

She tells dani who just shrugs in return knowing her friend would have done the same for her. "Really though San?" she can't help but ask "smurfette? You couldn't think of anything more original?"

They are both grinning right now, knowing this work day won't be that bas since at least they will have fun together.

Santana scoffs at her accusation though. "Please" she groans "there are plenty more creative insults, however seeing as I at least like you a bit I decided to spare you, at least for now."

In turn Dani jokingly puts her hand over her heart, stating in an overdramatic voice how very honoured she is to be spared of the evil wrath of the great Snixx. In reality though, they both know that Santana never really uses harsh insults towards Dani like she does to both Rachel and Kurt. It's a thing Dani is sort of grateful for.

Their bantering continuous on like this all throughout their shift and when the work day is almost over Santana casually asks her about her evening plans.

It makes Dani shrug, she doesn't really have any plans for the rest of the day. She had asked her girlfriend, Lacey, if she maybe wanted to have a movie-night or something tonight but unfortunately, to Dani's disappointment, she had already made plans with her study group. So by now, Dani figured she would just go home and hang on the couch by herself, eating popcorn and watching crime-shows.

Santana obviously doesn't agree with her plan however because she snorts lightly, shaking her head defiantly. "You're not going to spend the night rotting away on the cough Danielle" she tells her, making Dani wonder if she was thinking out loud just now.

"You're coming home with me tonight" her friend continues, leaving no room for argument. "lady Sparkle and Manhands are organizing some kind of game night and god knows I'm gonna need at least one sane person there to keep be from becoming a serial killer."

Dani doesn't protest though, knowing it's no use to try to win an argument from Santana. She also wisely keeps her mouth shut about how she really likes playing games.

Instead she just nods in consent, somehow not at all sad anymore that her girlfriend didn't have time for her tonight.

* * *

><p><em>I'm on my way<em>

Dani texts Santana later that evening while pulling the door to her apartment close. The cold New York air makes her shiver and she is glad she at least dressed as warm as possible.

True, sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt aren't really on the top of the most-sexiest-outfits list but she figured a comfy outfit would definitely be fitting for a fun evening in, playing games and eating snacks.

It isn't until she does arrive at Santana's (and Rachel and Kurt's) apartment that she really regrets her decision.

Because when Santana opens the door for her with a big smile Dani immediately notices the short, tight dress her friend is wearing. Her eyes quickly take in the outfit and how pretty Santana looks in it before they shift towards the other occupants of the room.

There are roughly eight other people in there and all of them look way too overdressed for what is supposed to be a relaxing game-night.

"Everyone is all dressed up" Dani blurts out as a greeting, unconsciously pulling at the bottom of her shirt, trying to make it go further over her sweatpants.

Her statement makes Santana chuckle and she holds the door open, winking at her and teasingly stating "yet none look as good as you."

It makes Dani blush slightly, still not used to Santana's flirty jokes. So with her head ducked she steps into the apartment, lingering near the door so the other people don't see her yet.

"Seriously though," she replies, looking up at Santana pleadingly "can I borrow some pants or something from you so I'll at least look a bit less ridiculous?"

Santana's eyes soften at her question and with a determined nod she tells her she will be right back.

Luckily, Dani doesn't have to wait very long because soon enough Santana reappears from her bedroom partition. She is not carrying any pants though but instead is now also wearing sweatpants and a hoody.

All Dani can do by now is gape at her stupidly and when Santana grabs her hand and drags her towards the group of people she follows willingly.

Everyone greets them and when Dani settles down on the ground next to Santana she sees Rachel's questioning gaze directed to the other girl's sudden outfit change.

Santana seems to notice too though because in an exaggerated way she states "I don't know why you losers are all wearing those fucking uncomfy outfits. Me and my homegirl Dani here will be chilling tonight while you are all gonna be picking your pantyhoses outta your ass-cracks all night long."

It makes a few of the other people chuckle and some even nod in agreement. In turn Dani finally relaxes more and when she sees Santana send her another wink she can't help but smile back and squeeze the other girl's knee thankfully.

Yes, Santana certainly is something different.

And Dani couldn't adore her anymore for it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2!**

**Hope you will enjoy and feel free to let me know if you have any comments/tips! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously Oblivious - Part 2<strong>

"Hey there rainbow warrior!

Santana greets her, holding open the door to the loft.

The weird little pet name makes Dani smile and she walks inside giving Santana a quick peck on the cheek. "Hi Babe" She says in return, looking around the loft. "Where are Rachel and Kurt?"

It's supposed to be a movie-night and they were all going to hang out and eat popcorn and such.

Santana shrugs "Dumb and dumber got last minute tickets to some boring art show and decided to ditch our fine asses. But whatever, we don't need those losers."

Apparently Santana doesn't mind their absence too much and to be honest neither does Dani. Rachel and Kurt are real sweethearts and seeing them interact with Santana is always damn funny but she also really likes having the latina to herself.

Not that she feels like she doesn't want to share Santana or anything. But, Dani knows from experience that whenever there is no one around who has known the other girl since before she moved to New York she is a very different person.

It's like Santana is still constantly being this old Lima persona but whenever she is alone with her she lets her mask slip and actually becomes a bit softer around the edges. She still likes to act tough though but in a way it's kind of endearing.

She know better than tell Santana that though.

"Sooo…" Dani stretches out while walking into the apartment and falling back on the couch. "Are you telling me that we will have the two bags of potato chips I brought all to ourselves tonight? How absolutely tragic."

Her joke makes the other girl chuckle and Dani can't help but smile back, she is really looking forward to their movie night.

"Why don't you pick the movie, and Ill' go get us a drink" Santana tells her before making her way towards the kitchen partition. It doesn't take her long to appear again though, carrying two wine glasses that are filled to the brim.

Dani gratefully takes one of the glasses before taking a sip, smiling when she finds out that instead of wine Santana poured her some grape juice. She doesn't like to drink alcohol and she really appreciates her friend for accepting her wishes without comment.

"So what are we watching?" the latina asks and in turn Dani tells her she picked out E.T. simply because she can't help but find the little alien adorable.

Santana seems to accept her movie pick and after pressing play they both settle in comfortably to watch.

By the time both E.T. and Elliot are sick Dani is shifting around on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position for her pinched back. Eventually she is half laying down, her back flat on the couch and her legs awkwardly folded between her hips and the couch's armrest.

It's not really comfy since the couch is kind of small and it seems Santana seems to notice.

"Come up here" the other girl tells her, pulling at her shoulder and indicating for her to scoot up.

Dani does so without questioning, pushing off with her legs and making her back slide over the couch until her head is finally resting on Santana's lap.

It's much more comfy this way. Her legs actually have some room now and she rests her heels on the armrest comfortably.

As they continue watching the movie Santana's hand subconsciously start stroking her hair and Dani feels herself relax even more. She doesn't really know why but all through the rest of the movie and the next movie they watch she can't help but glance up at her friend from time to time.

She really likes watching Santana's reactions to things that happen on the television screen. Somehow her friend always fascinates her quite a lot. Her complexity and badly veiled kindness are like an intricate puzzle and every time Dani solves even a little part of it she feels unbelievably privileged to be able to see another side of Santana.

Her best friend is simply awesome and she is so, so glad to have met her.

* * *

><p>After their movie night it had become some sort of a habit for Dani to lay her head in Santana's lap whenever they watch tv or movies together. Rachel and Kurt have also commented on it once or twice, telling them it's weird to see Santana be sweet to someone.<p>

Dani doesn't care though. She simply likes the feeling on having a best friend with whom she feels absolutely comfortable and safe. She has never had one before and she is very happy she has one now so she's not going to let anyone's comments get to her.

She also doesn't think Rachel and Kurt really mind her and Santana's closeness or anything. They never seem to disapprove and the comments they make are always just teasing.

Therefor it's extra weird for her when as she approaches her friend's loft (with Lacey in tow) and accidentally catches a conversation she is sure she isn't supposed to hear.

"Are you absolutely sure nothing is going on between you two?"

She hears Rachel ask Santana with a serious voice. It makes both Lacey and Dani stop in their tracks as they wait just outside the slightly opened loft-door. They can't see what's going on inside but somehow they both immediately know they walked in on a serious conversation.

Santana's sigh can be heard clearly as can the annoyance in her voice when she replies: "For fuck's sake Hobbit, I told you before we are just friends. I don't even know where you got this ridiculous idea from, trust me if I'd been having sex with anyone you would have heard her screaming my name already by now. "

At this Dani sees Lacey raise a questioning brow at her, obviously asking if she knows more about this whole ordeal. She just shrugs though, just as clueless as to what is going on.

It's silent for a while and Dani wonders if now would be a good time to enter the loft and pretend like they have just arrived.

Before she can move though they hear Rachel's voice again, this time it's a lot softer. "I just thought since you guys have been practically cuddling every the time she's over, and since you are actually nice again… you were the same with Brittany you know…" she trails off and the silence hangs heavy.

Dani wishes she could see Santana right now, she wonders what the other girl is thinking and how he is feeling.

She also really wants to know who this girl - that Santana s supposedly seeing – is. She kind of feels like she should know this kind of thing, with the latina being her best friend and all. Honestly, she feels kind of hurt just thinking about Santana keeping something from her for whatever reason.

Again Rachel speaks. "You know if there were…_feelings_ involved you should just tell her. Even though she is not exactly available right now it would at least be good for you to get it off your chest."

After that they don't speak again and all that can be heard from inside are some banging noises as someone is rummaging around.

"Santana likes someone?" Lacey eventually whispers, her eyes a bit wide since this is new information for her.

In turn Dani just shrugs, apparently Santana does and it seems like she isn't supposed to know about it. "Do you think we can go inside now?" she asks instead, not wanting to talk about what they just heard anymore.

When Lacey nods Dani gives her a somewhat forced smile before squaring her shoulders and grabbing the door handle in front of them. She takes extra care to make some noise this time, wanting to alert the people inside on their arrival.

"Hi all!" she greets in her usual cheerful way though it doesn't feel as authentic as normal.

Rachel is in the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, pulling out various items that are obviously meant for their dinner. Kurt, who had been quiet during the conversation before, is seated on the couch flipping through a magazine and minding his own business.

Santana is nowhere to be seen.

The two people who are there though greet them back and soon enough Rachel is urging the three of them towards the dinner table. "I made tofu burgers!" the brunette tells them excitedly, making them sit down.

"Santana! Our visitors are here!" she then screams just as Dani has seated herself next to Lacey. "Get your butt in here or else I _will_ start my voice warm ups at 5:30 tomorrow morning!"

Her threat seems to help because not much later Santana appears from around the curtains that frame her bedroom partition.

"Chill out Buckbeak" she tells Rachel, obviously annoyed at her. "I'm here now so pipe down."

She then goes to take the seat opposite of Dani, sending her a little smile despite her clearly bad mood. Dani does smile back a little but she knows that it doesn't look truly genuine and she quickly casts her eyes to her plate when she sees Santana throw her a questioning look.

Following that interaction dinner goes relatively okay. Dani does her best to join the conversation but it's kind of hard when she can constantly feel Santana looking at her, knowing something is up.

Dani can't really tell what's wrong though since that would mean having to admit to totally listening in on her conversation with Rachel. She also can't admit to Santana how hurt she really feels thinking about her with another girl.

Santana would have told her if she was interested in anyone right?

It's a question that keeps bothering her for the rest of the night, even when they have all made their way towards the city centre and are watching a play.

She is so occupied by her troubling thoughts that she doesn't really notice when Lacey keeps trying to put her arm around her shoulders in a sweet gesture. She also completely misses the sympathetic look Rachel keeps sending Santana whenever Lacey makes a move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously Oblivious - Part 3  
><strong>

Dani can't help but nervously peek from behind the long curtain that hangs besides the stage. She is supposed to be focussing on the performance she is about to give but instead here she is, looking over the group of people inside the bar, trying to find her best friend.

Santana texted about twenty minutes ago that she would be a bit later than planned but she would still be in time to see her whole performance. She isn't here yet however and judging by the fact that the band that will back her up is getting ready Dani guesses she will have to go on stage in less than five minutes.

Deciding she should probably also grab her guitar and get ready Dani finally moves away from the curtain, a light wave of disappointment washing over her.

She knows Lacey is in the audience at least, having immediately spotted her and a few other friends sitting at the bar when she searched the bar for the first time. Yet, somehow her girlfriend being here seems not to be enough.

It feels weird performing without Santana there cheering her on. Ever since they have been friends the latina has made sure to be there for every gig, no matter how small it is.

There must be a first time for anything it seems though because soon enough the male singer that went before her receives a mediocre applause (he wasn't that good) and he is stepping off the stage near where Dani is waiting.

"Good luck" he tells her, shaking slightly and obviously still calming his nerves.

Dani smiles in return, taking a deep breath and ignoring her own nerves before standing straight and stepping on stage.

As her band quickly sets up behind her she walks to the mic in the centre of the stage with as much bravado as possible. "Hey guys!" she says into it, greeting everyone there enthusiastically. "My name is Dani and I'll be entertaining you for the next few songs. Hope you guys enjoy!"

In turn people give her a polite applause but the thing that really catches her attention is the few loud cheers that come from somewhere off to her left.

"Wooo Dani!" and "Lookin good, cotton candy!" are yelled at her and when Dani looks at the direction the sound is obviously coming from she is greeted by the sight of Rachel, Kurt and Santana. All of them clapping and cheering loudly, receiving weird glances from the people around them.

Dani doesn't care though because – even though her friends are loud and crazy and possibly obnoxious - they are in fact here and that's all that matters.

Smiling widely and for some reason blushing at the wink Santana sends her when they have eye contact Dani refocuses on the mic in front of her, this time not having to fake her confidence.

By now her band is ready too and without further doubt she counts them down before launching into her first song.

While singing and strumming her guitar along she relaxes completely, letting the music wash over her like it has done many times before. She simply loves this and in moments like this she just knows that this is what she is meant to do for the rest of her life.

Her eyes close on their own accord and only open once again when the song is done.

She smiles proudly when she receives loud applause and cheers and her eyes once again find her friends. They are all clapping and screaming too but as her eyes find Santana's once again the brunette stops briefly too give her a big dimpled smile and a dorky thumbs up.

Dani is just about to secretly send a little wave her way when suddenly a blonde woman, that was beside Santana all the time but Dani figured wasn't there with her, leans into Santana saying something in her ear. It causes the latina to laugh and softly push her away with a shoulder check.

It confuses Dani a bit because it's very obvious that Santana is comfortable with this woman, yet Dani has never seen her before.

She can't contemplate on it much longer however because she quickly realizes she should get on with her set-list. Nevertheless she can't help but occasionally glance at Santana and the mystery woman all throughout her performance.

Luckily she gets through all her songs without a hitch and as she steps off the stage to make room for the next singer she does so under loud applause. It's clear people really liked her performance and she feels proud of that.

She really wants to share her joy with her friends now so she quickly puts away her guitar before making her way backstage and through the door that leads to the main-bar.

Before she can fully step through the doorway she is attacked by a gleeful Rachel who pulls her into a hug and tells her she was great.

Dani tells thanks her in return before she is released from the brunette's fierce grip only to me engulfed by Kurt's. As he showers her with praises too she rolls her eyes a bit at the dramatics of her friends but when her hug with Kurt ends and Santana pulls her into a much gentler hug she feels warm all over.

"You were fucking amazing cotton candy." Santana tells her quietly before pulling back a bit and dropping a peck on her cheek.

It causes her to blush once more, it feels a bit silly to get shy over this but she guesses she is still getting used to receiving such compliments on her singing.

Her blush lingers for a bit as Santana too pulls away fully and Dani turns to where Lacey and her friends are standing too.

For some reason Lacey seems too look a bit displeased with something but as soon as Dani realises it the look is already gone. "You were great hun" her girlfriend tells her, pulling her in a surprise kiss that feels just a little too heavy for the current situation with her friends all watching.

She doesn't comment on it though and quickly steps back a bit in embarrassment when she hears a throat being cleared.

Glancing to her left again she notices that the blonde woman that is still stuck to Santana's side is raising a questioning brow towards her. It's obvious she was the one who cleared her throat and by the way she is looking at her Dani feels like she is being judged.

If she hadn't disliked the woman before, for being all over Santana the whole eve, she would certainly have started to do so now.

Still, ot letting it get to her Dani puts on a fake smile and hold out her hand in greeting, telling her "Hi I'm Dani. And you are?"

At this an infuriatingly smug smirk appears on the other woman's face and her eyes travel up and down Dani's body before she takes the offered hand and shakes it.

"Hi Dani, it's nice to finally meet you, after all the stories of course…"

This makes her earn a sharp elbow in the side from Santana who glares at the blonde woman in annoyance. "Don't be a dick Q" She tells her sternly.

The blonde just rolls her eyes though, obviously not really caring about what Santana thinks. She does however release Dani's hand and her look softens just a tiny bit.

After that the silence stretches for a while until Dani's curiosity finally gets the best of her.

"Q?" she asks, wanting to know who this blonde – and unfortunately beautiful – woman is.

When the woman in question doesn't answer though Dani turns her gaze towards Santana who is watching their interaction with rapt attention. Luckily the latina takes pity on her and finally officially introduces them.

"Dani, this is Quinn. Q, this is cotton candy"

At first Dani isn't sure if she has heard about Quinn before but the name does sound familiar enough. She digs around in her memories and soon enough she recalls some things Santana has told her: cheerios, pregnancy, the unholy trinity, the failed wedding on Valentine's Day…

The last thought makes her heart leap in her throat because suddenly she remembers very clearly when Santana had told her about what had happened after that wedding between her and Quinn.

It makes her eye Quinn suspiciously, wondering what the blonde's intentions are…

One thing is for sure though, she really, really does not like this other woman.


End file.
